


Pain Can Be Felt in Many Ways

by demonboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara does some gore, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk dun fucked up, Male Chara, Maybe change title, Prolly gonna add more tags, Undertale Genocide Route, first fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonboy/pseuds/demonboy
Summary: There's consequences after the genocide route and Frisk knows that.They just aren't prepared for this consequence...





	

Chara laughed hurt in his eyes, Frisk had done it again, she had killed everyone once again, and now she's back here. "I don't understand why you do this." Frisk just stood there, the real knife held in her hands, dust covered. "I'm gonna make sure you don't do it again. You'll regret that you ever did so." Frisk scoffed at him. "I doubt you can actually do anything to me, and since you have my soul why not just reset this timeline?" Chara didn't reply, instead he tackled Frisk. 

Surprised and on the ground she shot an attempt to stab him with her knife. He had caught her hand, the blade just a few inches away, she threw a punch to Chara's face. He winced at the pain but managed to grab Frisk's knife away from her, immediately he pressed it to her throat. Frisk laughed "You're just gonna kill me? Is that how you're gonna stop me from doing whatever I please? I can just come back." Chara shook his head "Oh no, it'll be much worse." He positioned himself on top of Frisk, and with a slash he had cut off her sweater. She gasped and struggled to get up from under him. "Let me go!!" She cried out. Chara leaned down and growled in a menacing tone. "If you don't stop, I'll be fucking your dead body later as well." Frisk showed no sign of fear, just anger. She turned her head aside looking away from Chara. He cut off one of the sweater sleeves and tied Frisk's hands up above her head. "Get out of that and you'll have no hands" he threatened and with another slash he cut Frisk's bra off. She blushed in embarrassment letting out a growl.

"Gosh you're a lot smaller than I expected." Chara teased as he reached out a hand to fondle one of Frisk's breasts. Frisk didn't let go of her breath, not showing any sign of defeat as Chara played with her breasts. As soon as he stopped she let go of her breath, only to find Chara leaning down and biting on one of Frisk's nipples. She let out a small yelp, her face red. Chara licked her breasts and with his other hand groping the other, occasionally squeezing her nipples. Frisk tried her best to stop her sounds of pleasure. Chara pulled away lust in his eyes as Frisk panted, regaining herself. Suddenly she felt a blade on her chest, Chara was carving his name into her. Frisk let of sounds of pain, tears forming from her eyes, blood dripped from the wound, Chara took his time, each delicate cut and hushed her as if he were a mother comforting her child. Frisk fought back the tears when Chara had finished, he nodded in approval of this artwork, bringing a finger down and tracing over the cuts. Frisk shivered at his touch, clenching her teeth and watched as he brought his finger up to his tongue and licked the blood clean off of it. She winced at the sight.

Chara pulled Frisk's shorts and panties down hastily and greedily. Frisk was near crying again, she didn't want this, no matter what she would say he won't stop. He wanted her to feel the pain, to give in, this was revenge. Chara made a deep cut in her arm, rubbing his fingers in there, stretching the wound, and was planning on using the blood as lube. Frisk felt sick as he did so and she'd probably feel even sicker later. She winced when he began prodding at her clit, tracing down slowly then shoving two fingers inside of her. She yelped in surprise and shivered at the feeling of his fingers inside of her. Suddenly he stopped fingering her, he then leaned down close to her and spat "This isn't even as worse as it'll get." Frisk felt a tear escape from her eye, she couldn't even wipe it away as Chara continued to shove his fingers in and out of her and had added a third, this time going out slowly... and forcefully pushing his fingers back in. Frisk let out a forced moan not being able to resist the unwanted pleasure. He continued doing so at a steady pace, Frisk's back arched slightly, she let out small groans of enjoyment. She bit her lip almost drawing blood, her eyes shut tight as she got closer to cumming. Suddenly Chara stopped and Frisk gasped her eyes opening again. Chara chuckled and pulled his fingers out, he growled "You'll regret it if you bite me, open your mouth" reluctantly, she did so. He rubbed his fingers on her tongue and around her mouth, she gagged at the feeling. "Suck." He said simply, Frisk hesitated at first, the taste of her own bodily fluids and trails of blood wasn't an enjoyable taste. She tried her hardest not to gag on Chara's fingers as she sucked and licked. Chara suddenly slid his fingers down Frisk's throat and she gagged. He pulled away as Frisk gasped and coughed letting her calm herself. 

Chara got up, Frisk a little relieved until she saw Chara was only unzipping his shorts and taking off his underwear, throwing it somewhere. In front of Frisk stood Chara's member which was hardening as he stroked it a couple of times. Chara leaned back down and with his hand he pressed the cut on Frisk's arm, blood still oozing out. Her arm had gone a little numb since then but it still hurt as he rubbed his fingers inside the wound again, then rubbing the blood on his shaft. Frisk braced herself for what was to come. She couldn't help but sob a bit as she watched Chara prepare. He lifted Frisk's legs up and spread them farther apart, when he was satisfied he placed his member to Frisk's womanhood, she looked away her eyes shut and teeth clenched. Chara slowly went in, the pain agonizing, Frisk seemed to shiver with every move when suddenly, Chara slammed the last bit in and she cried out in pain and small bits of pleasure. He continued to ram himself into Frisk and each time Frisk cried out. tears were starting to stream from her face as she sobbed. In and out, at a forceful pace and he didn't stop at it, he didn't stop his lust, fucking Frisk mercilessly like how Frisk had killed Chara's friends, family, and monsters which he all cared for. Frisk was an exception. A monster, with a different meaning. A monster that those fear of. Chara continued pounding into Frisk gripping her legs, she let out groans and other sounds. Chara's thrusts began to go at a more random pace as he got closer to orgasm. Chara groaned not even giving warning, shoving himself deep inside of Frisk, letting his hot seed spill inside. Frisk moaned as they sobbed, the feeling of being filled up. Chara thrusted a few more times letting his orgasm ride out before pulling out without any guilt. He grabbed the bloody knife next to them bringing it to Frisk's throat. "Next time will be a lot worse." That's the last thing she heard before she felt a sharp pain, she coughed and sputtered blood, Chara was blurry in front of her, he didn't smile. She closed her eyes and didn't open them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah this is all my Ao3 is for  
> Writing Charisk  
> Don't worry I'll be writing more soft things and maybe even more gruesome things sometime later   
> Who knows? :3c


End file.
